Sans
Sans is the brother of Papyrus and a major character in Undertale. He first appears in the forest before Snowdin. Profile A lazy skeleton who loves puns. He is occasionally shown drinking ketchup, and has a very strong connection with his brother Papyrus. Sans is a sentry. Personality Sans is generally lazy despite having 3 sentry positions and running the hotdog stand, though fans have speculated this may be a cover. He has a liking for puns and knock-knock jokes. On the Genocide Run, Sans becomes serious, threatening and fighting the player. Powers and Abilities He's statistically the weakest monster due to having only one attack, defense and HP. Despite this, he is easily the most difficult fight in the game. He has powerful telekinesis, control over bones that can drain a person's HP depending on how many Execution Points they've obtained (Karmic Retribution). Sans can summon 'Gaster Blasters', skulls that somewhat resemble the DT Extraction machine and one of Asriel's attacks, and shoot beams of light that inflict KR. Many of these can be summoned at once. He can also summon bones to attack the player's SOUL as they navigate the battle menu. Sans is the only monster in the game who can dodge of his own accord, instead of you missing your blows. He dodges regardless of the power of your strike. Weaknesses Sans has one attack and one defense. His attacks are very weak. He tires out during the duration of your battle, eventually falling asleep - where you can kill him to end the fight. List of AUs involving Sans * Dunsparcetale * 404Tale * Glitch!Sans * /Underfell/ * /Underswap/ * Gaster!Sans * Aftertale (GenoSans) * /Outertale/ * Roguetale * Remorsetale * Science!Sans * Error!Sans * /Underfresh/ * /Reapertale/ * /Inktale/ * Slaughtertale * Seraphim!Sans/Omega!Sans * /Undermafia/ * /Storyshift/ * /Dancetale/ * /Littletale/ * Supertale * NinjaTale * /Babybones/ * /Horrortale/ * /Corrupt Beast Sans/ * Gaster Blaster!Sans * Underworld * /Altertale/ * /Swapfell/ * /Overtale/ * /Killer Sans/ * /Dusttale/ * /Asylumtale/ * /Underlust/ * /Undervirus/ * Negatale * /Flowerfell/ * /Chesstale/ * /Underkeep/ * /Cattale/ * Undersail * /Storyspin/ * HELP_tale * /Handplates/ * /ShiftSwap/ * Storyfell * /Wondertale/ * /Ask Frisk and Company/ (Memelord Sans) * /Swaptale/ * /Fatal_Error/ * /Paperjam/ * /Blue Screen/ * Dreamtale * Seraphim!Fell!Sans * Spiritale * /Bill!Sans/ * /Neko!Sans/ * /Genderswap/ * /Under(her)tail/ * Soultale * /SolarTale/ * /Underpray/ * /Dogtale/ * Ultra-Sans * /Underpants/ (SANESSS) * Badly Drawn Sans * /OCtale/ * McLennonTale * /Createtale/ * Akintale * /FableTwister/ * /Solartale/ * /RevengeSwap/ * Underempire * /Rolereverse/ * /Rolefell/ * /Swaprole/ * /Storywarp/ * /FutureTale/ * /PastTale/ * Scartale * Scarfell * /UpperTale/ * /Lyrictale/ * Undertale Rho * Negative * Glitch * Time!Sans * DragonTale * Anti-Cross/X-Swap * Ninjagotale * Code Red! Sans * Beyond!Sans * Gothic Sans * GenderSwaptale * /OurTale/ * Hungarytale * /The Emperor/ * Sandwichtale * ReviveTale * Pastel!Tale * Lonelytale * /Unstabletale/ * Binetale * Bineswap * BineFell * /Chrome San/ * Mosstale * UnderHell * ShadowLight * Gasanster * /Emptytale/ * Metroidtale * Crazy Nude Artist Sans * AlphaTale * The Maker's Punishment * Rescuetale * Goattale * JKTale * Nightmare story * Rapturetale * FreelanceTale * ForgottenTale * TragedyTale * Project Undertale * DELETEDtale * Dark!Sans * Underneath * Transmittale * Undergaurds * Cliche Gallery Sans.png|Sans|link=https://jcw87.github.io/c2-sans-fight/ GasterBlaster.png|Sans' Gaster Blaster|link=Gaster Blaster RPG Maker VX Ace - Sans Overworld Pack.png|Sans overworld sprites SANS.png|Sans's battle sprites Check out Glitch!Sans, he's worth a google Category:Undertale Category:Skeletons Category:Sans Category:The Judge Role Category:Lazy Category:Male